Winx Club meets Harry Potter
by kiki56
Summary: Harry potter has been orphaned, and the only person that's even close to being able to take care of him is a certain red headed princess from sparks. Harry is going to be living in a magical world, and he's going to get the life he should have gotten.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey guys! i know you want me to update (winx club the way it should be season 1) but it's going pretty slow and i have no time to update it. so enjoy this story. it's really cool!**

**Push that little button on the bottom to tell me what you think.**

**love: kiki56**

Winx Club Meets Harry Potter

Bloom is married to Sky and they live on earth. A certain baby with black hair and a scar appears and her life is changed forever.

**Kiki56**

_**On Earth**_

Its three years after she graduated from Alfea, her and Sky had gotten married. They currently live in London England in a small town house. After Bloom had graduated from Alfea her and Sky have given their royal duties to their parents, and they have been getting monthly amounts of money on top of their own paychecks from their parents. Bloom currently works as a fashion designer at the local dress shop, and Sky is a mechanic at a local garage.

One morning Bloom wakes up, and sees Sky sitting in a chair next to the window looking out into the sky, and smiling. Bleary eyed, she sat up, and wiped her eyes from the gunk that was collecting. "Honey? Are you okay?" asked Bloom sitting on the sheets trying to focus her eyes. Sky looked over at her, and smiled. "I'm fine hon. I was just wondering what mom and dad are up to" said Sky, and Bloom smiled. "Honey, I know you miss them, but you have to get ready for work." Bloom Said climbing out of bed, and wrapping her blanket around her. "We both have to get ready for work." Said Bloom, and she walked over to her husband. She planted a kiss on his cheek, and walked into the bathroom. He smiled, and walked into the bathroom behind her.

An hour later Bloom walked in the kitchen, and started making breakfast for the both of them. Eggs and Bacon sat on the table when Sky walked in to kiss her cheek as she read the fashion section of the newspaper. "Good morning sweet heart. What's the plan for today?" asked Bloom, and Sky smiled. "Well after work, we have to head over to a friend's house for a baby shower, and then we could go out for dinner. Just the two of us?" asked Sky, and Bloom giggled. "Awww, you're so sweet. I would love to go out tonight." Said Bloom and kissed her husband on the lips. She collected her brief case, and her purse, and walked out of the garage, and unlocked her car. She drives a standard SUV, with high tech features. One feature is that she can make her car look like any car she chooses by a small screen on the main console. Other buttons are one, there is a button that can make anything you want and materialize it in seconds, then another brings a small screen from behind the driver's seat, and it will allow you to watch and talk to people over video chat. Another cool button is that it dresses you in whatever you want to wear. For Bloom, this is a good thing because she works as a fashion designer, and she designs all of her clothes.

Its 40 minutes before Bloom reaches her building, and she parks next to a small convertible in the parking garage. "Mellissa must be here today" Bloom said with distaste in her mouth from just saying her name. Mellissa and Bloom never really liked each other ever since Bloom started working at Divine Couture. Mellissa had been working there for 9 years and was up for the Manager's job, when Bloom came in and got it automatically when the owner saw her sketches. She walked into the large store, and went to the elevator. The doors were just about to close when Mellissa walked in just before it did. Mellissa is 5'6 with porcelain skin, full lips that were done up way too red, and a slight blush because of the cold fall weather outside. She wore a pair of blue flair jeans with sunflowers on the pockets, a yellow tank top under a blue denim jacket, and Black stilettoes.

"Hello Bloom. Nice day huh?" asked Mellissa obviously trying to pass the time with meaningless conversation. "Look Mellissa, I know that you've been working for my job for a long time, but please for everyone's sake, be professional, and get over this petty jealousy. Look I'm sorry I took your job, but it's not my fault that it was offered to me. I am so sorry, but there will be other opportunities in the future. So please get over it." Said Bloom and she saw the doors open to her office floor, and she closed the door behind her. Mellissa just stood there, and pushed the button her floor.

Bloom walked into her office and sat in her Black pinstripe silk jacket, her white silk blouse tucked into her Black pinstripe silk pencil skirt. She kicked off her black stilettoes, and curled her toes in the soft white carpet of her office. She sighed as she let down the water fall of orange and blonde curls from her bun, and pressed the com button on her phone. "Amy. Can you get me some aspirin?" asked Bloom rubbing her temples. "Yes mam, anything else?" asked Amy on the other line. "No that'll be all for now" said Bloom to her secretary, and she propped her legs up on the table, and turned on her TV on the back wall of her office. It showed bits of news reports of various areas around the country, and saw one with a picture of a man that looked like a fish. She looked at the channel, and wondered where that came from. She continued to watch it, and it showed a report about Lilly potter and her husband James being murdered by a lord voldemort. She gasped, when she saw the bodies of her dearest friends lying lifeless on the ground. She then thought about Lilly's baby boy. She had a little boy around two years old, and Bloom had discovered she was his aunt only a month before he turned two. It was in that same time frame that she found out that James was a part of her family.

_Flashback_

_Bloom stops the ship on sparks, and sighs. "It's so good to be home!" said Bloom throwing her arms in the air, and spinning in circles. She stopped when she saw her mom running out of the castle, and when her mom gets to her, they hug. "Bloom it's so good to see you again." said Miriam letting her daughter go. "It's good to be back mom." Said Bloom and Sky walked out with 2 suitcases. "Need help dear?" asked Bloom walking to him, and taking her suitcase from him. "I'm surprised you only brought one suitcase Bloom. Usually you bring at least five when you come to visit." Miriam said as they walked through the castle. "I'm not staying very long this time mom. I have to get back to work in a week, and Sky has to work on a car that came in the shop after a 4 car pileup" said Bloom as she set her bag on the bed in their suite. "Well, you're welcome to visit anytime you like. Oh! Before I forget, Bloom there is someone in the throne room who would like to see you." Said Miriam and Bloom changed out of her travel gear, and into a long blue dress with ruffles, and a corset top with a dipped neckline. "Dear, you look beautiful." Said Miriam and Bloom smiled. "Thanks mom, shall we go?" asked Bloom, and Sky took her hand. Bloom put a hand on her stomach feeling a little uneasy, and Sky looked her way. "You okay Bloom?" asked Sky, and she smiled. "I just feel a little nervous for some reason." Said Bloom and Sky gave her a reassuring squeeze. _

_In the throne room_

_Bloom glided into the throne room after a fanfare of trumpets sounded announcing their appearance. She shook her head to clear the ringing that was resonating through her brain, and looked at the person standing in front of the family portrait just staring at it. His hair was black and messy, and he wore a long black robe. He turned around when Bloom put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, my name is Bloom, I'm the princess. Did you want to speak to me?" asked Bloom with her hair up in a bun. "Hello Bloom, my name is James Potter. Do you have a sister named Daphne?" asked James, and Bloom nodded. "Yes I do." Said Bloom, and she saw him point to the portrait. "That little boy in this portrait is me at 4." Said James turning away from Bloom to stand in front of the portrait. Bloom stared at him, and then the portrait. She was so amazed that the man in front of her was her little brother. "Oh my gosh, James?" asked Bloom, and she hugged him. "I can't believe you're alive." Said Bloom, and her mom came over. "Bloom he's actually your twin. You two are the exact same age. He was magically put into that portrait when he was four. You two were separated when you were sent to earth." Said Miriam and Daphne floated in yawning. "What's all the noise in here?" asked Daphne rubbing her eyes. She looked at the group and saw a certain dark haired man standing in the throne room. "Well look who's finally here. James, where have you been for all these years?" asked Daphne, and they hugged. _

_ They spent the last couple days catching up, and Bloom eventually had get back home and back to work. It was before Bloom set out for earth when James introduced her to his wife, and his 1 year and 11 month old baby._

_End of Flashback_

Bloom was pulled out of her flash back when she saw her secretary put a glass of water on her desk, and an aspirin. "Headache already? Did you run into Mellissa?" asked Amy smiling. "Yeah. She's being extra evil today" Said Bloom. She rubbed her temples, and sat back in her chair. "What meetings do I have today?" asked Bloom looking out the window. "You have a 2:00 meeting with the CEO of fashion international and then you have a late lunch with your husband after that. Then you have a 3:00 staff meeting with the design team to design the new fall cover." Amy said reading off of her iPad. "Thank you. Go type up my speech for the press conference of the merger please. I will be in my design room if you need me." Bloom Said walking into her small art room adjacent to her office.

Later that day after the merger meeting

Bloom saw Sky sitting in their booth, and was sipping his coffee. She sat down across from him, and released a huge sigh. "Rough day?" asked sky not looking up from his newspaper. "Yeah, the merger is taking forever! I can't believe how long this is taking. It was only supposed to be a month. It's taking us a year, a **year! ** Mergers are not supposed to last this long." Bloom Said looking at the menu. "So how was your day sweetie?" asked Bloom checking her phone. Sky put his paper down, and sighed. "I had a man that came in after a car accident and wanted me to fix his truck. When I went to go look at it I didn't see a car, I saw 5 men and women dressed in cloaks, and holding wands. The man looked really slimy, and his face was really distorted. He looked like a fish." Sky said and the waitress came over.

"Hi, my name is Amanda, may I take your order?" asked Amanda looking in between the couple. "I'll take a well done steak with mashed potatoes, and broccoli on the side." Bloom Said, and she saw Sky just look at her. "What?" Bloom asked. "I thought you were on a diet?" asked Sky looking over his menu. Bloom shrugged her shoulders, and smiled. "Oh! And a water." Said Bloom and closed her menu. "I'll have a Cesar salad with ranch on the side. A bunch of string cheese, and a water" said Sky, and Bloom smiled. "That's my baby. Always thinking about your weight." Said Bloom, and the waitress walked away with their orders. Bloom walked to his side of the booth, and kissed him. 10 minutes later, their food arrived, and they finished eating. As they were on their way out Bloom felt something pull at her chest, and a voice was screaming her name in her head. She stopped in front of the car, and popped her ears. The voices stopped, and she continued on with sky, and they drove home.


	2. Chapter 2: 11 years later

At their house

Bloom staggered into the kitchen and sat carefully on a chair at the table, and had a confused expression on her face as she focused on the weird voice in her head. Sky came in minutes later, and saw her slouched in the chair, and he ran to her while dropping the contents of his arms. Bloom sat up slowly, and had tears in her eyes. "I think James is dead" said Bloom and Sky held her while kneeling on the floor.

The next morning

Bloom went to Godric's Hallow, to visit James, and Lilly's house but she was prevented from going in by a large green dome. "What is this?" asked Bloom putting a hand to the barrier, and she passed through it. She walked around bits of unrecognizable rubble, and small pieces of the wall that did survive were covered in black smoke, and she all of a sudden heard crying. The cry got louder as she got closer, and when she noticed a mop of black hair, she knew it had to be their baby. She quickly, but carefully took the large boards of rubble off of his small body, and saw a lock of red hair next to him. "Lilly? Lilly can you hear me?" asked Bloom clearing the rubble off of the woman that was her sister-in-law. "Lilly! Wake up!" said Bloom with tears forming in her eyes. She picked her head up, and laid it on her lap. Lilly had been holding harry in her arms when she was hit with the _Avada cadavra_ curse. No muggle or witch or wizard ever survived that particular spell. Bloom cried silently for about an hour, and went to look for James as she carried Harry in her arms. She walked across what was the living room, and saw on the floor with his whole body covered in blood. "They probably tortured him. I can't believe this." Said bloom looking around at the house that lay in ruin around her. She knelt down to James, and faintly saw his breathing. She rolled him over, and he coughed. "Oh my goodness, James, Your alive!" cried Bloom, and his eyes were searching for his wife, and child. "Where's Lilly and Harry, he didn't get harry did he?" asked James suddenly finding the strength to stand. "James, Lilly's dead, but Harry is here, and he is alive" said Bloom holding Harry out to him, and noticing how much they look like one another. James took the infant in his arms, and smiled. Suddenly his body was filled with some kind of energy, and she had to grab Harry before he crushed the baby under his body. Bloom looked up, and saw a man with a fish face, and several scars. His face looked like it was burning, and his skin was boiling. "That wretched baby did this to me! He shall pay!" screamed Voldemort, and once the killing curse was launched, Bloom put up a shield, and then her Beleivix form flickered to life. The shocked look on the wizard's face was apparent "what are you?" asked Voldemort, and Bloom smiled. "Your worst nightmare"

Bloom shot some dragon fire energy at voldemort, and he disappeared from sight.

Bloom scanned the area where she was, and found no traces of his magic anywhere. She sighed and made two coffins appear. They were both white with a Gryffindor house symbol on one side, and their family seal on the other. Lilly was buried with her wand and so was James. Bloom put their coffins in the ground in front of a statue that was erected in their honor, and covered their graves with never dying soil that was planted with roses that would spell out their names no matter the season. Bloom stood from the graves, and let her fairy form disappear. She held her nephew in her arms, and smiled. He was fast asleep and had missed all the racket cause by voldemort. Then when she turned around, she saw three people behind her staring at her. One was sporting a very long white mustache, another was a woman wearing emerald green robes, glasses perched on her nose, and her red hair wrapped in a bun. The last figure was a rather tall man with a brown curly beard reaching his chest, and hair the same length. He stood about 8 ft. 6 in tall.

"Are you Bloom?" asked the older man. "Yes, who are you?" asked Bloom wrapping Harry in a wool blanket to keep away the cold from his skin. "My name is Albus Dumbeldore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft, and wizardry. These are my collages Professor McGonagall teacher of transfigurations, and Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts" said Dumbeldore with a wave of his arm. She smiled at them, and turned her attention back to the headmaster. "What can I do for you headmaster?" asked Bloom making sure Harry was warm. "I am sorry Ms. But we have to take little Harry to his aunt and uncle in London." Said Dumbeldore and Bloom's eyes lit up with fire. "This is my nephew, and I will not have him taken away from me!" said Bloom in a deep growl, and the old man cringed in fear (not many things scare the headmaster, but Bloom almost made him wet his robes.) "How is he your nephew? Lilly only had one other sibling and that was petunia, James had no other siblings. How are you his aunt?" asked McGonagall. "I am his long lost twin sister, and I have been out of touch with him for too many years. When I finally come back to London with my husband, I start getting to know my brother, and then this is what happens to him. This is the last thing that's left of James, and I'm not going to let him go" said Bloom with tears streaming down her face as she held Harry closer. "Alright, there is one thing I want you to do when he turns eleven. Send him to Hogwarts. He'll be loved, and protected from voldemort as long as I'm there" said Albus, and Bloom smiled. "I will, James went to Hogwarts, and I can't not let him go to the one place he can feel his parents with him." Said Bloom, and they disappeared into thin air with a 'pop.'

11 years later on Sparks

Bloom is walking down the hall ways in her floor length red dress. (See profile for picture.) Bloom wanders into her throne room where she sees the young prince Harry, and her own daughter Emily standing beside their dad's throne, and smiled. "What are you two up to?" asked Bloom walking into the room with her hand on her hips. Harry looked at Emily, which in turn she looked at him. "Mom. We have something you might want to look at" said Emily, and she took out a letter from her back pocket. Harry did the same, and Bloom looked at them funny. She walked up to them on the upraised platform, and picked up her skirt so she wouldn't trip on it. "What's this?" asked Bloom completely confused while holding the parchment envelope. "It's our letters to Hogwarts. Why didn't you tell me there were people like me?" asked Harry feeling a little betrayed. "I wanted you to have a normal life honey. You're my nephew, and ever since I held you in my arms, I felt like I owed it to my brother to take care of you. My brother wanted me to take you here, and raise you. Your other aunt and uncle are terrible people. I met them not long after I found you. They didn't want you there because you reminded your aunt of her sister." Said Bloom, and Sky came in with a newspaper, and a cup of coffee in his hand. "Hey my wonderful family. What are you up to this morning?" asked Sky looking at their faces, and then he turned around to leave but Bloom caught him by his cape. "I don't think so mister. You're going to stay in here, and talk to your family." Said Bloom with force. "Okay. So what's with the concerned looks on everyone's faces?" asked Sky as he walked up to his throne. He sat down on his throne, and put his coffee on the arm rest. "Sky, we have to let them go to Hogwarts. Harry already knows about his parents, and there's no way we can keep this from Emily anymore." Said Bloom sitting in her throne. Harry stood infront of them with while wearing a red checkered jacket, white shirt underneath, blue jeans, brown tennis shoes, and black rimmed glasses. Emily stood next to him wearing a white blouse with puffed sleeves, a pair of blue jeans, crystal earrings, and black and white converse with a book in her hand. "I think it's time we visited this school." Said Sky, and the two eleven year olds looked at one another with smiles.

**(Hey guys! This is kiki56 comin at ya. As you probably noticed that "winx club the way it should be" is off the site. Well that's because it needs major work done. For one, the title. Waaaaaaayyyyyyy too long. So I'm going to change it to "Change of Fate" it'll be sooo epic. Can't wait to hear what you think about this one.) Peace out yo!**

_Updated: June 16, 2012 at 8:06 pm_

**i had to change the 2nd chapter because it didn't make any sense. So thanks to Sakura Lisel for your suggestion, and I hope this is much better, and is better to understand!**


	3. Chapter 3: London

Winx club meets Harry Potter chapter 3

When the royal family appeared in London, they found a small alley, and changed into normal clothes. Bloom turned towards her family, and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, Rules about the human world. Rule #1: Don't use your magic until it's absolutely necessary, Rule #2: All of you need to be wary of the fact that earth isn't quite as advanced as Sparks is so don't mention anything about it, Rule #3 UNDER ANY CURCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO TELL ANYONE YOUR ROYALTY. This world is very picky about who they know who's royalty. This city in particular has a royal family of its own. It would raise too many questions if you started telling people that your royalty, rule #4: don't flaunt your money around here because on earth people are really greedy, and they would take it from you in an instance. Got the rules?" asked Bloom looking at the two children infront of her. "Yes mam" said the two, and Sky nodded too. She smiled, and clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's get going. We have to check out Hogwarts." Said Bloom, and the family walked along a street that was practically empty. Bloom checked her watch, and looked around. "Well it's almost noon, and there's no one on the streets. There should be someone at least delivering mail. I wonder why this street is so deserted." Said Bloom taking her staff from her pocket, and extended it to reveal a long golden staff with a star on top, and a large ruby in the middle. The tips of the stars had stones that represented the planets her friends ruled, Yellow for Stella, Pink for Flora, Red for Musa, Blue for Layla, and purple for Roxy. She saw it glow, and saw a picture appear above the star. Bloom pointed down the alley, and nodded. "This way to leaky Cauldron." said Bloom, and Emily noticed a certain British sound to her voice. The group walked down the street, and saw a sign that showed a witch stirring a pot, and the pot was cracked. "This is the place" said Bloom and ushered her family inside.

Inside the leaky cauldron

Bloom opened the creaky wood door, and saw men sitting at the bar, and cleaning the tables. She saw them wiping the tables, picking up the bottle of wine, and the bottle dissapered inside the rag. "Interesting, come on kids. Let's see if anyone will help us" said Bloom, and Sky looked at a man with a head wrap on that was sitting at the bar. Sky pulled Bloom aside, and she looked at him funny. "What's up Sky? What's wrong?" asked Bloom standing infront of him in the back. "There's something wrong with that man over there." Said Sky pointing to the bar, and Bloom felt a cold chill run up her spine. "That can't be. It's very weak, but it's here, the same force, which killed Harry's parents in Godric's Hallow. I know it's here because I fought him in the ruins of Harry's nursery. I also banished him. I wonder if it's actually him?" asked Bloom, and when she got closer, she felt it even stronger. "it's definitely him. We need to get to Hogwarts quickly." Said Bloom, and she saw her daughter sitting at the table chatting with her cousin. "Kids, we need to head out." Said Bloom, and a tall man came over to them and smiled. "Yer headed to ogwarts?" asked the man with a long bushy beard. "yes we are Hagrid" said Bloom and he smiled at her. "Well I'll be darned. Is that you Bloom? Where's little Harry?" asked Hagrid, and Bloom stepped aside to reveal a bushy haired eleven year old sitting at a table with a blonde. "Harry Potter. It's great to see you again." said Hagrid, and Harry turned around to see where the voice was coming from. His eyes went bug-eyed, and he fell off his chair. He stood back up after Emily started laughing at her, and Harry smiled.

"Excuse me. Do you know me?" asked Harry, and Hagrid smiled. "Not formally. I was the one that was supposed to take you to your aunt and uncles house that night yer parents died. This young lady here got to you before I could even get a good look at ya." Said Hagrid and Bloom smiled. Harry scratched his head, and shrugged. "So you know my name, but I don't know yours." Said Harry and Hagrid smiled. "Name's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts" said Hagrid, and Harry shook his massive hand. "Nice to meet you Hagrid, so when will we be able to see the school?" asked Harry, and Hagrid smiled. "Won't be able to see it until the school year starts." Said Hagrid, and The family groaned. "I knew we should have teleported right into the school." Said Bloom, and she dragged her family out of the pub.

**HEY GUYS! Okay so don't veto my story because I wasn't updating for a while. I was distracted with trying to find a job, and I need to find an apartment. I will update as soon as I see that the story is getting good amounts of reviews. Pray for the progression of the applications, and the success of the apartment arrangement. **

**I love all my readers**

**Kiki56 signing off**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping and Hogwarts

Winx club meets Harry potter chapter 4

Written by kiki56

COPYRIGHT: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!

**(I wish I owned Harry potter because J.K Rowling has a castle that looks just like Hogwarts, and that would be sweet to live in!)**

They've been shopping for 3 hours now, and they were spending an hour per store, Bloom was getting impatient, and Sky held her hand to calm her down. They sat outside the third boutique today and waited until Emily, and Harry were done shopping. "Geesh, they don't even take this long when we're shopping on Sparks." Said Bloom checking her watch for it seemed the hundredth time today. She walked into the store, and saw Harry holding a small bag full of clothes, and saw Emily sitting down on a bench, and is in the process of trying on a pair of stilettoes. "Uh, I don't think so young lady. Those are way too tall for you!" exclaimed Bloom as she put the shoes back in the box and on the shelf where it belonged. "But moooom! Everyone at home is wearing them, and these are just too cute to pass up!" said Emily, and Bloom glared at her daughter. "I said NO Emelia" said Bloom, and dragged her daughter and her purchases out of the store while Harry just followed behind with his bag of clothes. "You will be able to wear those when your sixteen, But not until then." Said Bloom and Emily sighed while joining the rest of the group. Stella saw the look on the little princess's face and smiled. "She wanted a pair of stilettoes huh?" asked Stella and Bloom nodded. She laughed, and smiled. "Good luck with that girly. I didn't get a pair of stilettoes till I was at least 17." Said Stella and Emily sat against the back of the bench infront of the store, and blew her blonde hair up out of her blue eyes. "I hate being eleven." Said Emily and after finishing their shopping they all teleported away.

**Back at the palace**

Bloom dropped the bags on the marble floor, and sighed. "Home sweet home" Said Bloom and the maids took the bags to their respective rooms. "Now children, I don't want the maids to put your clothes away for you. Go upstairs and do it yourself." Said Bloom and the children walked up the stairs with a spell on their trunks so they would be lighter than a feather thanks to Bloom. She turned to her husband, and saw him reading a newspaper. "Honey, let's go get some sleep. I bet the kids are going to be up all night getting ready for the train tomorrow." Said Bloom and they walked up the large stair case to their room.

**The next day**

Bloom stood outside the door of her daughter with Sky, and Harry all packed and ready to go. "Emily, we need to go. Hurry up!" yelled Bloom and she opened the door with her trunk on a floating platform. "I'm ready" said Emily wearing her Hogwarts robes that you're supposed to wear before you get sorted into your house. "Harry, what's up with your hair?" asked Emily, and Harry looked in a mirror on the wall. "Nothing's wrong with it, why?" asked Harry, and Emily went to him, and messed it up. "There, now something's wrong with it" said Emily while she walked down the hall laughing. Sky took out his comb, and combed the black hair back into place, and handed him the comb. "Keep it. You'll need it with your Cousin around" said Sky, and Harry stuck it in his pocket where his wand was. They all walked to the portal waiting for them, and left for London.

**In London**

Bloom, Sky, Emily, and Harry appeared in the alley next to an abandoned bakery, and they all pushed their trunks out onto the street with luggage carts, and followed the other kids with carts. Once they got into the train station, Emily looked around for platform 9 ¾.

She spotted platform 9 and 10, and Bloom spotted a family of red heads walking towards the brick wall between the platforms. She pushed her kids towards the other group, and the red heads smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Bloom and this is my husband Sky. Were here with my daughter and nephew for Hogwarts." Said Bloom and the woman smiled at them. "I'm Molly Weasley, Nice to meet you dear. These are my kids, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny isn't quite old enough for Hogwarts. She'll go next year." Said Molly and Emily smiled at her. "I'm Emily, and this is my cousin Harry" said Emily, and the whole family froze. "What did I say?" asked Emily looking around. "Nothing dear, let's go boys. Through the platform." Said Molly, and the twins went first, followed by Ron, and then Ginny and her mom. Emily copied their movements, and Harry followed. Bloom and sky walked through to see a crimson and gold train sitting on a track heading for one place. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft, and Wizardry. Bloom turns to her kids, and smiles. She squats down to her kids, and takes their hands. "I want you guys to be careful, and stay out of trouble okay? I know Hogwarts has a history of trouble makers, and I don't want to hear from Dumbeldore that you two got into trouble." Said Bloom, and they nodded. "Yes mam" they both said, and they hugged her. She stood up in her heels, and watched them board the train calling for passengers. "Emily! Take this." Said Bloom, and gave her a pair of wardrobe holders, and she handed one of them to harry. "Only use these when you don't need to wear your uniforms, and you need a quick change. And also take these" said Bloom taking out small bracelets for them that was a solid gold band with a stone embedded in them. "you can talk to me through them, but I don't suggest you use them in public." Said Bloom, and she hugged them one more time. She felt an icy vibe come from behind her, and saw a family of pale skinned people with very pale blonde hair. They had pointed faces which made them look noble, and the kid looked at her like she was a freak to her. "That kid makes me nervous, stay away from him as much as possible kids." Said Bloom, and they boarded the train in time for last call. She waved goodbye to them, and once they went out of eye sight, she turned around with Sky, and left the platform.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting

**Winx club meets harry potter chapter 5: Sorting **

**FOR THE RECORD, I DO APPRECIATE THE CONSTANT REVIEWS, AND THE NICE REMARKS ABOUT MY STORY. NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR WINX CLUB, AND I WISH I OWNED ONE OF THEM.**

**OKAY PEOPLE, I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN DYING TO READ THE LATEST INSTALLMENT OF **_**WINX CLUB MEETS HARRY POTTER**_** AND I WON'T LET YOU WAIT ANYMORE! ENJOY!**

On the train while on the way to Hogwarts

Harry walked down the corridor, and saw an empty compartment, and took his cousin's hand and walked into the compartment and closed the door. Emily took out her new reading book from her satchel, and opened it to her current spot. "Emily, is it just me, or is there an evil presence on this train?" asked Harry looking around. "It's just you" said Emily not even looking up from her book. She saw the door open, and a boy walked into the compartment. "Hello is this box available. Everywhere else is full" said the red headed kid from earlier. "Yeah, sure, I'm Harry and this is my cousin Emily" Harry said while Emily nodded at him. "We've met. Your mom met mine in the station. Name's Ron, Ron weasly" said Ron holding his hand out. "Harry, Harry potter" said Harry and Emily glared at him from her book, and he smiled at her. "Holy cricket, You really are harry potter. Do you have the…." He asked pointing to his forehead. "Oh, yeah of course" said Harry and pushed up his messy black bangs. When he moved the hair, it revealed a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. "Wicked" said Ron, and brought out a rat. Emily looked up from her book when she heard squeaking and squealed at the top of her lungs while inching away from the creature. "What IS that thing?" asked Emily cuddling against the corner with her book hugged to her chest. "It's my pet rat scabbers. He's pathetic isn't he?" asked Ron with disappointment. "That, and totally nasty, Do you know how many germs and diseases those things carry?" asked Emily, and Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I have a spell that will turn him yellow. Want to see?" asked Ron taking out his wand. Just as he was about to clear his throat, and perform the spell, he saw a girl around 5'3 standing at the door with long frizzy red hair, and a grey and black uniform on. "Did anyone see a toad? A boy named Neville as lost it. (Sees Ron holding his wand) oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then" said Hermione, and Emily looked at the girl like she was crazy. "What crawled up your trousers and died?" asked Emily and Hermione glared at her. Ron cleared his throat, and pointed the wand at the rat. "Sunshine, daisy's, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" said Ron and a yellow light came from the box the rat had been digging through, and hit the box away. "Is that a real spell? It's not very good is it?" asked Hermione and Emily stood up. "Look miss holier than thou, just because someone performs a spell that doesn't work, it doesn't give you the right to stick your nose up in the air, and act like you know everything. Apologize to my new friend or you will face me." Said Emily and Hermione smiled at her.

"Oh, we have an American exchange student now don't we? Do you know any magic, I highly doubt it" said Hermione while crossing her arms. Emily's hand twitched above her wand in her robe, and she had this angry glow in her eyes. "Your treading on thin ice little girl. I wouldn't get me worked up" said Emily, and Harry looked at her in fear. "I wouldn't get her mad if I were you. Last time I did, I was sleeping on the roof of our house after she levitated me up there during the night." Harry said, and Emily smiled. Hermione looked away from her and pulled out her wand. "I've already started using magic and all my spells have worked for me. For example." Said Hermione, and she sat across from Harry. "Occulas, Repairo." Said Hermione and Harry's broken glasses repaired themselves in the middle. "Wicked." Said harry, and Emily rolled her eyes. "I would show you how to summon a full dragon made from fire, but I would like to keep the train where it is" said Emily, and she saw Hermione look horrified. She looked at harry as he was looking at the glasses and looked shocked. "Holy cricket, your, Harry Potter. I've read about you. I'm Hermione Granger (looks at Ron) and you are" she said all snobbish. "Ron, Ron weasly, and this is Harry's Cousin Emily…." Ron said not knowing her last name. "It's Sparks, Emily Sparks." Said Emily, and she scratched her arm. The sleeve went up to reveal a small dragon on her shoulder that wrapped around a heart. "What's that Emily?" asked Ron, and Emily looked at her shoulder. "Oh, that's my birthmark. It's also my family crest" said Emily, and pushed her red hair behind her shoulders, and covered the crest. The trio talked the whole way to the school and they noticed it had turned into evening when they got there.

They got off the train, and followed the other first years, and their faces lit up in excitement when they heard a deep, loud voice boom over the children. "First years this way" he said as he towered over the new students. The cousins raced to the giant, and stopped infront of him clad in their robes. "HAGRID!" yelled Emily, and the burly man looked down at them. "Well, if it isn't Harry potter and his cousin. How's ya mum, and aunt doin?" asked Hagrid and the two smiled. "She's okay I guess. She probably misses us though" said Emily. "That's natural for parents to miss their children when they come here." Said Hagrid and gestured for them to follow him. "So, Hagrid, What's Hogwarts like?" Emily asked and she marveled at the size of the palace in the distance. "It's a school like no other" Hagrid said obviously proud. The pair looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders.

On the boats

Hermione and some other girls were sitting together in one boat while Ron, Harry and Emily sat in one boat with a kid that had a dorky hairstyle. "I wonder what house were gonna be inducted into." Emily said curiously as the boats approached the castle. "I don't know we'll see when we get there" Harry said and the boats hit the shore of the lake.

At the school

Emily and Harry walked into the entrance and Emily looked around kinda in awe of the craftsmanship of the castle. "It's nice, but not as nice as my place" Emily said to herself, and some students just looked at her funny. They got up the stone steps and met a woman in emerald green robes with a black witch hat on. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." The woman said while Harry and Ron looked at each other in horror. Emily stood with her hands folded infront of her, and smiled while her usually untamable hair was in a long French braid that lay over her shoulder. She had a few crystal beads woven in as well so her hair sparkled under the candle-light.

"There are _Gryffindor_, _Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw_, and _Slytherin_" The woman said as she continued while looking at a boy with pale skin and blonde hair. "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup." The woman said and Emily flinched when the boy next to her yelled "Trevor!" and picked up a large toad from the stairs. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Emily said as she backed away from the boy. She turned around and saw the blonde smiling at her. "Okay, the second most disgusting thing" Emily said and turned back around. She played with the blonde hair on her robe, and listened to the teacher talk after the kids were done laughing.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" she said and walked into the room infront of them. "It's true then, what they were saying on the train? Harry potter has come to Hogwarts?" the pale boy asked and everyone looked around. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said walking up to him while Emily had her hand on her wand that rested in her pocket. Ron started snickering and Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Think my name's funny do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a weasly." Malfoy said and Emily walked up to him. "You need to step off kid, or you'll regret it." Emily said holding her red dragon wand out. "Oh yeah, and what will you do about it. My father is a powerful man in the wizarding world and he can have you kicked out for attacking me" Malfoy said with a sneer. "Well mess with my cousin again and we'll see." Emily said and her hand started glowing a red color. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Malfoy said while Emily still stood beside Harry with her arms crossed. "I can help you there" He said holding his hand out. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" Harry said and Emily snickered. "You just got told Pale boy!" Emily yelled and Malfoy walked away after the teacher walked up behind him.

"Were ready for you now, follow me" she said and walked them into the hall infront of them.

In the great hall

When the large wooden doors opened, Emily's jaw dropped to the floor. "Wow, that's amazing!" Emily said spinning in her place to see the whole thing. She was pulled forward by Harry and she giggled at her silliness. "The ceiling isn't real. It's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in _Hogwarts, a history_" Hermione said in her snobbish tone while talking to a girl with short brown hair. Emily couldn't resist but to touch one of the candles and it floated into her hand. She played with the fire and made a small dragon appear next to her and it sat on her shoulder after solidifying itself and turning into a real mini-dragon. She let the candle float back up, and join the others. Harry and Ron looked at her while she looked back with a smile while the mini-dragon slept on her shoulder. They approached the sorting hat and she suddenly got scared.

The woman in green stood infront of them on a step and showed them where to stand. "Will you wait along here please?" she asked and everyone marveled at the amazing hall. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She said and the man in the large middle chair stood up in red, black and golden robes.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mr. filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds." He says and Emily subtly nudges Harry with a smile. "Yeah Harry stay out" Emily said and they laughed quietly. Hermione glared at them and they stuck their tongues out at them. "To everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you" Dumbledore said and Emily swallowed some spit. "Man, sensitive are we?" Emily said sarcastically. He sat down and the teacher unraveled the scroll she was holding. "Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. _Hermione Granger" _she said and Hermione walked up there saying "oh no, okay, relax" Ron and Harry exchanged a look and Emily just smiled and shook her head at her. "Mental that one, I'm telling you" Ron said and Emily smacked him behind his head. "Be nice Ronald" Emily said and they all paid attention to the sorting. Hermione sat down, and the teacher, whose name was McGonagall I believe, placed the hat on her head and it came to life.

"Ah, right then, right. Okay, GRYFINDOOR!" it exclaimed and Emily smiled at her relieved expression. She hopped off of the stool and skipped over to her spot at the long tables. "_Draco Malfoy" _McGonagall said next and Emily made choking noises while sticking her finger in her mouth with her tongue out. He walked up and the hat didn't even need to be on him to know which house he went to. "SLYTHERIN!" it yelled and he smirked. "And so it begins" Emily said rolling her eyes.

"There's no witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in slytherin." Ron said quietly to the cousins standing on either side of him.

"_Susan Bones" _McGonagall said and a girl with light brown hair walked up slowly. When she was walking up, Harry met eyes with a man in all black, and another man was talking to him with a purple wrap on his head. Harry felt pain shoot through his forehead and Emily looked at her cousin in worry. "You okay?" she asked standing next to him now. "Yeah, I'm fine" Harry said and scratched his scar. Ron obviously noticed too and looked at him. "Harry, what is it?" he asked. "Nothing, I'm fine" He said and they paid attention to the sorting. "I know. HUFFLEPUFF!" he yelled and everyone in Hufflepuff cheered. "_Ronald weasly" _she said and Ron got this scared look on his face. Emily pushed him along the crowd, and into the chair. McGonagall smiled at her and she joined her students again. Once the hat was on it scowled. "Ugh! Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled and Ron had a look of relief on his face.

After all the cheers McGonagall read the next name and Emily cringed. "_Harry potter" _and the whole room went silent. Harry walked up to the chair and Emily smiled at him from the crowd. "Hm, Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. Also, a good cousin who protects you. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst, to prove yourself. But where to put you?" he said and Harry had his eyes closed. "Not slytherin, not slytherin" "Not slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all in here, in your head. (Jerks his head towards the slytherin table.) And Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. (Jerks his head to the Gryffindor table.) No? Well if you're sure, better be…GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled and everyone cheered. "_Emily Sparks" _She called and Emily walked up to the stool with grace, and while her robes swept around her. She sat down and the hat smiled when it was placed on her head. "Ah, a powerful spirit, a strong will, and the strength of a dragon. You have to power to become great, and not just here. You belong to a legacy of powerful rulers. And you possess a rare power indeed. Where to put you?" he asked and Emily looked at her cousin. "With your cousin eh? Okay….GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled and Emily ran to her cousin after the hat was removed. The whole table cheered for her, and a tall read headed boy shook her hand.

After the sorting was done, McGonagall tapped her goblet with her spoon and quieted the excited children. "Attention please?" she asked and the headmaster stood. "Let the feast….begin" he said and all of a sudden food over flowed the plates and huge bowls filled with muffins and other stuff appeared. Emily started picking out turkey legs, corn on the cob, and other great foods they didn't have on sparks. "Man, I'll have to tell the chef back home to make this stuff for Christmas." Emily said and Harry nodded. "You're right. Henry needs to step up his game" Harry said and the group laughed a bit. "I'm half and half (one kid said beside her) me dad's a muggle, mum's a witch, bit of a nasty shock when he found out." He said and Emily laughed a bit.

**AND THAT'S IT! I WILL PROBABALLY NEED TIME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M INCLUDING EMILY AND THE OTHERS. THAT AND I HAVE SCHOOL INTERFERING AND FAMILY OBLIGATIONS. SO I'M SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE A LOT. I DO HAE A LIFE OUTSIDE THE INTERNET. **

**LOVE YA'LL**

**AUTOBOTS….TRANSF….WAIT A MINUTE, WRONG SHOW. SORRY**

**KIKI56 SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
